Obsessions
by YoCupcake
Summary: Set during (6x21) Kai's return as a witch/vampire. Kai takes her into a world of sweet dreams and nightmares. (With some M moments)
1. Obsession

**Disclaimer** **:** Don't own this show or characters, and I don't want to if this is the way it keeps going.

 **A/N:** Just want to give a thanks and shout out to **frust-sheep** and **bonkai addict.  
** Your awesome reviews made me want to do another one-shot :). Also **thanks to those that added my last one to their favs**. I wrote this out of frustration of how short that new scene was. Like I waited all damn week for that dream sequence! And that is what we get? I mean they could have made it longer. The fact the rest of the episode was pure filler and nothing substantial (till Kai comes in), it could have been an amazing BonKai scene. Even if it was not romantic, there could have been more interaction and dialogue. Of course stupid Julie Plec and co won't allow that. So f them. I have written what I wanted to happen. Please **review** and let me know what you think. I love reading Bonkai stories, so praise to all those that write them.:)

* * *

 **Obsessions**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she felt herself repeat for the hundredth time.

She wondered how long she would continue that lie. The one that assured everyone she was fine, when she was far from it. She felt like a ghost of her former self. Like she was in this world, but far from it. Maybe it was the depression taking over, or the PTSD, she didn't care for labels.

"Get some sleep. I will see you later, to get our dresses ready?" Elena was of course talking about Alaric and Joe's wedding. It was tomorrow, and she felt far from ready to celebrate it with her friends. Everything was a mess. She had not been out of the prison world for long, and had to deal with all the supernatural drama her friends had caused upon her return.

"Sure," she agreed. She wanted Elena to leave, so she could finally have some time to herself.

She had not been able to sleep well since she got back. She headed into the bathroom, and got out the sleeping pills from the cabinet. She was not sure how many she had downed over the last few days. Her conscience and mind would not let her sleep.

She had been so angry with Damon for not only trying to use her, but making her bring back his mother from 1903. His mother who just so happens to be a ripper. A ripper that had killed over three thousand people, maybe more than that. Then she finds out that while she was off in another prison world, Caroline and Stefan had gone on a little killing spree. They were playing with human lives like it was a joke. It's like she had never left mystic falls at all. She thought she would come back, and her friends would welcome her with open arms. Yet as soon as she comes back it's 'Bonnie there is an emergency, _you need_ to babysit Caroline' 'Bonnie you got to _help us_ with this' 'Bonnie we _need_ your blood' she was sick to death of it.

To add the cherry on top of the sucky cake, Damon neglected to tell her that Kai was linked to Joe and his coven. So if Joe and her babies die, it was essentially her fault. He also neglected to mention that Kai had saved her from the prison world. She had felt slightly bad for not hearing Kai out, but she was glad to _get even_. She had been so consumed by revenge at the time, she had not been thinking straight. She ended up leaving one psycho in the prison world, only to bring back a worse psychopath. Now apparently Stefan and Damon could not handle Lilly, who wanted to cause trouble. She had predicted this. She planned to leave all their asses behind when the wedding was over. She could not take it anymore. The guilt, the pain of risking her life countless times. The sadness over the fact she had no family left and her friends continued to use her. She was done with it all.

She had already packed her bags, and had them waiting in the corner of the room. As soon as the couple proclaimed 'I do' she would be out of there. She was more going for Joe than Alaric. She had heard about how the bastard did not even want to save her, or put any effort into rescuing her. After she had brought him back to life, and saved him more than once. She should have expected it, if she was honest with herself. Her friends often forgot that they were living _because_ of _her_. Just another day in the life of Bonnie Bennett.

She poured herself a glass of water from the sink, and downed two of the pills. She hoped it was enough to knock her out till the morning. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't the best sight. She had styled her hair for the wedding, short brown strands of her fringe were curled. The rest was short and straight. Very shiny from the gallons of hair spray she had used to keep it in place.

She had horrible dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Including tired lines that made her appear slightly older than her years. She smoothed down her navy blue tank top, over her night-shorts. Running her fingers through her styled hair. She was too tired to care about her appearance.

She had only looked down for a second, before she swore she saw a shadow through the cabinet window. She looked into it, and screamed when she saw the image of Kai in the mirror . Standing behind her waving.

"Hey Bon," his reflection echoed. Sending chills down her spine.

She turned around to find nothing there. She clutched her chest tightly, her heart beating so fast she needed to catch her breath. She Leaned against the bathroom wall. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her mind wondering how the hell that had just happened. She knew it must have been because she was tired, and still traumatized by the events that continued to occur ever since she got back.

She rushed out the bathroom, and got into her warm bed. The light blue silk sheets helped keep her shivering body warm.

The pills must have been working, as she managed to drift off into deep slumber.

* * *

He sat in a chair on the other side of the room, watching his sleeping beauty. How sweet and innocent she looked when she slept. He knew better. He knew his Bonnie was like the sharp edge of a blade, ready to slice through you if you got on her bad side.

He had got on her bad side, and she had now got on his. Thanks to becoming a deranged vampire and witch hybrid, he was now back to his old self. _Almost_. He still had Luke nagging him, but even his stupid brother had grown silent now the vampire had taken over his senses.

Now he lusted after blood and death, a perfect combination. He stared at his sweet little _Bon Bon_ , and wondered how sweet her blood would taste. He could hardly contain his excitement at seeing her vulnerable form.

He stroked the stubble on his chin with his fingers, that were still covered in rings. His eyes grew so dark, you could barley see the sky blue they held. He stared at Bonnie with a thirst that was like no other. He could have went out and had countless other victims, but he wanted no one _but her_.

 _She_ had occupied his mind while he had been stuck in yet _another_ prison world. He didn't blame her for wanting revenge, but he was annoyed, and now back to his old self that liked to _get even_.

He used his new found vampire speed to reach the bed. He traced his fingers along her soft cheek, enjoying the satin softness of her skin. He had many fantasies of the woman before him. They had started as soon as he had met her. He couldn't help it. She had been the first girl he had seen in over twenty years, and the childish part of himself had thought of her as a nice new play-toy.

Now he saw her as many things. She annoyed him, and yet he was still drawn to her. It was her strength and courage that had initially drew him in. It helped that she was cute as hell. A great combination cute young girl, and sexy mature woman.

He looked down at her with a devilish smile playing on his lips. He would have so much fun with his _little_ _feisty witch_. He wanted to rip her beating heart out, for leaving him there. For making him _helpless_. Yet, he could not help but love her for it too. _She_ stabbed him, just like _he_ used to stab people. It made him smile at the memory. Then she had tricked him, and left him there. He had to admire any girl that could play him as well as Bonnie did. That was another reason he had liked her. He planned to have some fun with her this night.

Being a vampire had given him the interesting ability to enter dreams. Looking down at Bonnie, he planned to make good use of it.

* * *

She felt something cold trickle down her cheek. She wiped it away, groaning at the thought of being woken up. She tried to go back to sleep, but felt the same cold moisture touch her cheek _again_. Her body also felt cold, like she had been sleeping on ice. She thought that she must have left her window open. She opened her eyes to check, and gasped at the sight before her.

It was snowing. Snow was falling from her ceiling, and her room was covered in it. Thick white mounds of it covering her floor, as snow continued to fall. The snow fell lightly on her exposed skin and hair, covering it in small little ice crystals. She looked around her room, too stunned to speak. Her window was open. The cold breeze blowing the see-through white curtains, giving the room an eerie feel.

All she could hear was the whooshing noise of the wind that blew more cold air into her room. She held her hand out, just like she had done as a child. Letting the snow fall softly onto her palm, before melting and leaving a trail of cold moisture. She remembered it had snowed when her mother left. It was a pleasant distraction from the pain she had faced as a child. She had held out her hand, just like she did now, waiting for her mother to come back. She thought it was like magical fairy dust falling from the sky. It always amazed her how she was more in tune with magic as a child, than she was as an young adult.

"Nice huh? Thought you would like this scenery. It's like being back in _that_ moment, huh Bon? When we were looking for that stupid ascendant. By the way, I saw your packed bag over there. Planning on leaving and not saying good bye? How rude." Came the familiar voice that still haunted her nightmares.

She quickly turned to see non other than Kai Parker, sat in the chair that was sitting on a bed of snow. Wearing a thick black woolly jumper, and long black coat. She forgot how handsome he was. That had never swayed her. She was not her friends, she won't forgive a bad boy because he's hot. His appearance was more striking that it had been before, she noted. He still had his stubble that gave made him appear more mature, than the young shaven boy that tortured her in 1994. His sky blue eyes were darker, and there was more of an aura of menace surrounding him. Before he was annoying, and did not seem as threatening. Now she could sense his power. As he sat, his fingers tracing his finely shaped jaw. He was looking at her like he was expecting something, but she could not tell what.

"How are you here right now?" Was all she managed to say. His presence was unnerving her. The fact that she was sitting in a room full of snow, that he had obviously created, did little to calm her anxious mind.

"Not the question you should be asking Bon. Question is _why_ , not _how,_ " he smiled at her. Straight white teeth flashing at her like a shark ready to eat it's prey. She had seen this coming. Him getting his revenge on her, for leaving him in the prison world. Causing him to get bitten and turned into some strange vampire hybrid.

"You seem disappointed Bon, maybe a change in scenery? I am _sick_ _of snow._ " He clapped his hands like an eager child.

The clapping sound echoed through out the room, causing the walls to shake like an earthquake hit them. All of a sudden the snow melted and became water. Now her floor was a huge puddle. She watched as the water waves lapped at his black jeans, just bellow knee level.

Her bed was now surrounded as the water covered her room. It smelt like the sea, as the salty smell perfumed the air around her.

"Always liked the beach when I was younger. I was way more of a California kid, too bad I got stuck in boring old Portland. You look _tired_ Bon, maybe _this_ will wake you up." He clapped again.

The sound sent a gush of air, that made her silk covers flap against it. Before she could question what he was doing, water poured down from the ceiling. Icy cold water drenched her, as she screamed in both panic and pain. She was soaked to the bone, and shivering from the cold. Her head felt like it was covered in icy splinters. Her clothes and hair were now sticking to her wet skin. Her breath came out as steam, and her eyes felt strained as she tried to push her wet hair from her face.

"Awww. I'm sorry Bonnie, that was harsh. I plan to make it up to you," his voice sounded sultry to her ears.

She looked up to find him walking around her room. She was shocked to see that he was walking on the water, instead of through it. Like he had suddenly adopted the power of Jesus, and was now able to walk on water. She could not fathom how this was possible. _I must be dreaming! Please wake up bonnie, please wake up._

She mentally slapped herself for taking those sleeping tablets. They were keeping her locked in _this_ nightmare with _him_.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see him come towards her. He had used his vampire speed, so he was there in a second. He sat on the edge of her bed. The look he was giving her made her shiver more than the cold. It was full of desire, but also annoyance. He reached his hand out, and she jumped back on the bed. Her back was now against the wall, and she was willing him to stay far away from her.

"Why so jumpy Bon? I will _play nice_ , I promise." His smile was innocent, but she could see past the facade.

He moved closer to her, tucking a stray piece of wet hair behind her ears. His touch was as cold as the ice water. It caused her body to shiver till she was a trembling wreck. She tried to use her magic, whispering a spell. She felt nothing happen, and began to panic even more. _Why isn't my magic working? What is going on?_

"Trying to do magic? _So cute_. I did steal a little when I touched you. Not that I needed to, seeing as I _control_ this dream," his smile was mocking. She wanted to slap that handsome face, but was now vulnerable to any attack.

Before she could curse him, she was flat on her back. Her head hitting the pillow. It felt like a strong current had hit her, knocking her over. She had never imagined Kai being _this_ strong.

"How about I apologize for my rudeness." He had now flashed over to her, and was hovering over her body. His arms trapping her underneath him.

"Get off me, bastard," she hissed like a cat ready to stick it's claws into his flesh.

"So feisty, I love it. You know _you_ occupied _my_ dreams, when I was stuck in that _other_ prison world. The thought of you above _me_ , like I'm above _you_ now, stabbing me. It really turned me on," he grinned.

"You're _sick_!" She spat at him. She went to scratch his face, but he caught her wrists and held her down against the bed.

"Maybe, but you can't say you didn't _enjoy_ it. I have been dreaming of _this_ moment Bon." He bent his head down to the crook of her neck. The stubble tickled her skin, as he blew cold air against it. He traveled up her neck, to her jaw. He placed a soft lingering kiss against it, causing her to hiss at him.

"You can't say I don't make your dreams more _interesting,_ " he rubbed his jaw against her cheek.

She could feel the his powerful energy pulsating around her. He had grown extremely powerful since their time apart. Even though it was causing her head to throb, it felt good. It was the kind of headache you got before a storm. When the air is crackling with strong energy. She missed that kind of power. She did not know any other witch that was more powerful than her, till she met Kai. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to it.

One of his hands had let go of her wrist, and now traveled up her leg. He ran it lazily up her thigh, into the shorts she was wearing. He continued rubbing his hand against the skin there, till it grew hot under his touch. The sensation was warming up her cold shivering body. She no longer felt scared of his touch, but instead wanted him to touch her _again_.

His hand left her thigh, leaving a lingering burn from his touch. He slipped it under her blue tank top, feeling the skin of her stomach. She felt her stomach jerk at the movement, but continued to crave his warm touch. He gently touched the skin under her breasts, causing her to lift herself up off the bed in pleasure. She hadn't even noticed she was rubbing herself against him like an animal in heat. She didn't know why his power and touch had this effect on her.

"If I knew you would be _this_ receptive to my touch, I would have visited you sooner," he whispered against her ear, sending more tingles down her spine.

He gripped her thigh, digging his fingers into her skin. His mouth went immediately to the sweet spot on her neck, where her pulse beat rapidly. The sound had been driving him crazy. It was like a beating drum, filling the silence of the room. He licked the pulse, tasting the sound on his tongue. He enjoyed her arching up into him. Clearly enjoying his ministrations.

He gently nipped at the skin covering the delicious little spot. Grazing it with his teeth, but careful not to bite. He wanted her to _want_ him to do it.

Bonnie knew she was letting herself go. She had decided that since it was a dream, she could indulge in such pleasures. Here she did not have to pretend that she was not affected by Kai or how good his touch was. She felt her clothes were suffocating her, as her body burnt from his touch and kisses. She easily pulled off her tank top. Her sweaty hot skin was thanking her for it, as she lay before him in bra and shorts. She felt a little self conscious, but that went away when she felt the cool silk of the quilt beneath her. It added to the sensations she was feeling all at once. Hot, then cold, then hot again. Only Kai could make her feel like that.

He was happy to see her beautiful skin in all it's smooth-tanned glory. He wanted to lick every inch. He started with her collarbone, and worked his way to the swell of her breasts. He enjoyed the taste of her skin. It tasted like the salty water, along with the sweet blood his vampire senses could pick up. Just thinking about blood made him hungry. He quickly went back to her neck, thankful she had her eyes closed. Moaning in ecstasy.

He bit into her neck. He was as gentle as he could be, considering he wanted to rip into her flesh and drown in her blood. Instead he tore into it softly with his fangs. She gasped, arching into him further. Wrapping both her legs around his waist, she grabbed his head with her hands. He thought she would push him away, but instead she cradled him as he continued to feed.

The blood dripped down her body, coating her beautiful skin. He wanted to feel her flesh against his. She must have been eager too, as she helped him take off his black coat and shirt. She couldn't believe how toned his body was. It was a wonderful sight, that she wished she had _dreamt of him_ sooner.

He hummed in pleasure at the skin contact. The fresh blood was wet, leaving a trail of crimson against her flawless skin. He followed the trail with his tongue. Enjoying the sweet taste of her blood, mixed with the wet salt from the water. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his life, and he had tasted most delicacies. He followed the trail down the vally of her breasts, all the way to her abdomen. When he reached the delicate flesh there, he nipped at it with his sharp teeth. Leaving little bite marks against it. It was causing heat to spread through out her body, especially between her legs. She never thought she would want Kai as much as she did in that moment.

"You know, _killing_ used to be my obsession," he whispered into her skin. His hands slowly pulled down the shorts she was wearing.

"I _know,_ " she mumbled. Trying to stop herself from screaming out his name in pleasure.

" _Now_ I think I have found a new obsession," he smiled up at her. He pressed heated kisses into her inner thigh, just below her underwear. She felt her body about to spontaneously combust.

"Have you?" She dug her fingers into his soft brown hair. As he continued to kiss and tease her inner thighs .

"Yes, it's _you_. Whether we are fighting, or like _this_ , I can't shake that _feeling_. That feeling that I want you, that I'm interested in you. That I have no clue why I'm so fucking interested. I think I have become _obsessed,_ " he whispered the words against her core, that was thankfully shielded by her underwear. Otherwise she might have screamed out his name by now, and she wanted to stay in control.

She loved this feeling of freedom. His intention may have been to _torture_ her, but she _enjoying_ this form of torture. In this dream she felt free to let herself go. It was just her and the psycho warlock, whom was becoming her new obsession. No longer did she want revenge, but release. She wanted power _and_ freedom, which _he_ could offer her in spades.

"I like _this_ obsession," she said more to herself than him, but he heard it none the less.

"So do _I._ "

He kissed her core, before chanting something that caused a wave of magic to hit her. The heat coursed through her veins, and settled in her womb. This was a strange new spell she had never heard of before, but was sure Kai had saved it especially for her. She felt herself orgasm, and screamed out as the the release took her over. He bit into her inner thigh as she came, her sweet blood filling his mouth causing his own release.

Whether it was a dream or reality, neither cared.


	2. Devour

**A/N:** So I did end up continuing this. I decided it's easier to post the extra chapters here, instead of extra one-shots. This takes place after - Deal with the devil, which I do suggest reading beforehand. If you don't fancy it, then basically - the story takes place after Bonnie makes a deal with Kai to help save Jo and the twins. Kai is a witch/vampire/and now sort of incubus. Bonnie promises to feed him with her life force (and occasional bloodletting) if he promises to let Jo's twins live.

That was the plot of my other one shot, that was a sequel to this story. This is just a 2nd chapter. It gets more steamy in the next one. ;)

Let me know what you think. Not sure how long this will go on for, as it was only supposed to be a one-shot; but I liked the story, so made it longer.

* * *

 **Devour**

* * *

She was falling through the dark-hole again. The one that led her into the nightmare she was trying to avoid, the one that brought her to _him_.

She felt herself submerge in water. This time it was warm, instead of freezing cold. It was too dark to see anything. _Why the hell can't he ever transport me to the Bahamas, or a decent beach?_

She knew why _this time_. It was because he was no doubt mad at her for cutting-short on their deal. She had cast a spell to stop him from entering her mind. She was tired of it, and a few nights of romance would not change that. She was trying hard not to give into his advances. She laughed bitterly at the fact she had failed, as he had clearly managed to unravel the spell.

She found she could breath perfectly submerged underwater. She was sinking lower into it's watery depths, she thought it would never end till her feet reached solid ground.

She hit the floor hard. Her head felt dizzy and disjointed, as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a hallway shrouded in darkness. She couldn't see anything in the pitch-black, only make out the silhouette of a lamp on a table next to her. She began to chant what she remembered as a Latin spell for 'let there be light'.

"Fiat lux," she began to whisper till the lamp started to glow with light. It was too dim to light up the whole room, but at least she could see more of where she was.

She stood up. Her legs still felt heavy from the water, but she was able to move with ease. The dark corridor seemed never ending. Just as she got further, a shrill scream made her jump. _What the hell is that?_

Screams of pain filled the silent hall where she stood, filling her with dread. There was a sound of flesh and bone being ripped into, and the screaming became worse. She could not stop shaking from the impact of the noise. She didn't want to go any further, but she had to see what was going on. She tried to move, even with her legs protesting. She didn't have any shoes on. She cursed herself for not being more prepared, as she felt the cold floor through her bare-feet.

BANG. The sound of something crashing, followed by more piercing screams.

She reached a door, that had light hidden behind it. The light was seeping through the bottom, casting a bright glow across her worried features. She didn't want to open it. The screaming behind the door was enough to deter her curiosity. Yet, her inner hero wanted to burst through the door and help the poor screaming victims. Putting the lamp down, she opened the door leading to uncertainty.

A bright-light blinded her for a few moments. She put her arm over her eyes, a little dazed. Once the light had cleared, she looked up to find she was in a dark room. She looked around to find the source of the noise, but came up short. There were no screaming victims. Just a pitch-black room with a window, casting some light into the darkness. There was a sound of a dripping pipe, and she looked down to see the bottoms of her black pants were wet. The room was covered in shallow- discolored water.

"Is anyone there?" she called out. Trying to wade through the murky puddle at her feet.

"There _you_ are. About time, I must say." Of course it would be his voice responding. She could never escape him in her dreams. He was constantly plaguing her mind, visiting whenever he fancied it. She noticed him standing on the edge of the light of the window, hidden in the shadows.

"What the hell is this, Kai?" She crossed her arms over her black tank top. She felt herself shiver from more than just the chill in the room.

"That should be _my_ question, Bon. What the hell do you think you're playing at? We had a _deal_ , remember? Or did you forget? _Naughty girl,_ " his voice laced with menace. He was visibly upset, like she knew he would be.

"Maybe I didn't _feel_ like sticking to it," she hoped she sounded confident, as she sure as hell didn't feel it.

He laughed. That same throaty laugh that made her insides turn to jelly, and made her dizzy with desire. She didn't understand how he effected her so much.

"Oh Bon, _this_ is why I like you so much. You always keep me on my feet, maybe it's time I swept you off yours?" she didn't miss how inviting he sounded in that moment.

She was going to form another sarcastic reply, but she heard him clap; finding herself on her back. The dirty water splashed around her, and she could smell it's nasty odor. Then all of a sudden, the water became a bed of roses. No longer was the unappealing stench making her sick, but instead her senses were now enticed by the smell of fresh rose petals. She lay there on them, feeling like she was on a bed of soft feathers. _How does he keep doing that?_ She wondered _._

"Didn't know if you were a roses or carnations kind of gal, but hey hoo. You know you _really_ upset me Bonnie, and I'm not _nice_ when I'm upset. My friends, you know my fellow vamp crew? Well they offered to bring me a feast, but I declined. Said there was only one tasty morsel I wanted to feed on," she could make out his menacing smile in the shadows.

"Those screams I heard?" she found it hard to form words, as she continued to shiver from both fear and the cold.

"Oh _them_? Like I said, my friends were having some fun. Sorry about the noise. I had planned for us to have our own romantic little get-together, but of course you _ruined_ it." He sounded like his pouty-child self again. She found it creepy how he managed to change personalities so quickly. One minute he was a menacing villain, the next a sulking child; It put her on edge. She didn't reply back, knowing he liked to hear himself talk.

"Oh well, guess you can make it up to me _now._ " He flashed towards her in a blink of an eye. She didn't even register him moving.

She almost choked when he hovered over her, dangerously close to her face. He laughed with delight at her shocked face. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. He brought his cheek down to the sweet spot on her neck where he had left a mark. He nuzzled there, inhaling her sweet scent ; a mixture of orange and cinnamon, combined with the sweet smell of the roses. He wanted to lick her skin till it was raw.

"Kai! what the hell do you think you're _doing._ " She tried to push him off, but she felt herself pressed down by the force of his magic.

"Just enjoying you while I can. It was _torture_ going without your taste," he whispered into her beating pulse, enjoying the sound against his lips.

"This is why I didn't want to come here." She was trying to hold back a moan of pleasure. She could not do this, not when there was something dark and dangerous about him. Sometimes he might appear sweet, but she knew it was another mask he used.

"Shame. Guess now I will have to _punish_ you, or better yet; I will just kill your annoying little friends. That usually brings you round, right _Bon_?" he laughed when he saw her little hands balled into fists. He loved it when she was angry. There was nothing more enticing than the feisty little witch beneath him. He didn't know which he preferred more, her fear or anger. He certainly liked bringing out both in her.

"You _promised_!" She managed to grit out between clenched teeth. How could she desire someone she hated so much? She guessed that maybe she was dropped on her head as a baby.

"No, I promised to not harm my twin sister and her unborn brats. I said nothing about _not_ harming your useless friends. Especially that Damon, God, he is annoying," he groaned into her neck, placing small love bites over the same spot he had marked previously. He never liked the fact Damon had spent so much time with _his_ girl. He considered the punk lucky - that he had not killed him yet.

"I don't want you to hurt them either." She was glad she didn't sound too breathless, considering the effect he was having on her.

"Well that will _cost_ you Bon. Like my stupid coven always used to say, nothing without a price," he smiled against her smooth skin. Wanting to taste every inch of it. He remembered he was supposed to be making her pay for what she did, but he couldn't help but be preoccupied by her sweet little body under his.

Without talking, she brought her wrist up to his mouth. Daring him to feed. She yelled in pain when he ripped into it without even giving a warning. He was not gentle this time round, it was like he was trying to punish her for not meeting their bargain. His teeth were sharp against the thin skin of her wrist, and she could see the blood fill his mouth. He was feeding like a hungry predator would, his eyes glazed over with hunger. She had to twist a little as he continued to dig in, and it was uncomfortable. She was glad when he stopped, and the pain resided. He wiped the dripping blood from his lips.

She stared at his mouth with interest. He noticed. His own look was still filled with hunger, as if the blood had not been enough.

"Guess it's time for me to collect the rest," he whispered darkly.

She knew he meant life force, although she thought her blood would be enough. Apparently not, as he grabbed her head tightly. She flinched, but then his hand was gentle against her cheek. It was soothing, like he was trying to calm a wild animal. Before she had chance to speak, his mouth covered her own. She could taste her own blood as he deepened the kiss. Feasting on her soft lips like he did with her wrist, but less painful; more pleasurable.

He planned to feed on his witch in the dark room, and make her his on a bed of roses.

Lust took her over, and she let him devour her.


	3. Haunt

**A/N:** Hello fellow Bonkai fans! I know I said this would be the steamy chapter, but I actually wanted to delve into Kai a bit more. We get to see what he was up to before his little -hot make out session- with Bonnie. **This was set before the previous chapter (devour),** just in case there is any confusion. There will be another part of this, because I didn't get chance to finish it all. Thanks to that crappy ass finale, my muse had been dying on me. I'm finding it hard to write for them, without being annoyed at the fact we will never see them on show again. They should have just left Kai in 1903. Rather that than what we got.

Ok - so there will be one more part to 'haunt' after this , then back to Bonnie and Kai making-out (amongst other stuff. As usual lol) so please **review** and let me know if you want me to continue. I have about a few more chapters planned. Even though I questioned whether I should have left it as a one-shot. Oh well. Lyrics 'devil within' digital daggers.

* * *

 **Haunt**

I will keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror

* * *

He sat down at the table, that formed a laid out bed of delicacies. All cooked by himself, of course.

He watched his new little vampire-witch coven, as they took their places at the dinner table. Unlike him, they managed to pull the chairs out and sit without making a sound. They were more like ghosts in that respect. The way they were able to move with such silent grace.

He frowned when they all held hands around the table, whispering a silent prayer. He was obviously not used to saying grace. He came from a coven of witches, whom did not celebrate Christianity for obvious reasons. Yet his vampire-witch friends seemed to. He guessed it was because they came from a period of time, where such things were the norm. They still carried on their traditions in his presence. Even after they had become his only friends in 1903, they still continued to creep him out. Their Victorian-era- attire, their strange traditions; all of it creeped him out.

"Let's dig in, shall we?" He announced from his main seat at the table.

They all glanced at him, nodding their heads in agreement. The room was filled with an eerie silence as his friends tucked into their lunch. Even with the soft moans of delight at the human food, he knew it was not enough. He would have to bring them a meal soon.

* * *

He was now back in the little town of mystic falls. After the quiet lunch with his 1903-coven, he had excused himself. He didn't tell them where he going _this time_. He knew they would make him bring back a snack, and he didn't want the distraction. No, he had a mission at hand.

He planned to find Bonnie's friends, and give them a little pay-back. He had wanted to do it ever since he started seeing her again. He knew she didn't have the guts or heart to do it, so he would seek revenge _for_ her.

He didn't particularly like mystic falls. It was such a dull little down. Sweeping trees that paved corners of the side walk, a long road leading to a block of houses. It reminded him too much of Portland, but at least he knew his town had history of cool celebrities. _What the hell is this dump known for? Other than being a cesspool for idiots? Well not Bonnie, she's no idiot._

He smiled thinking of the little witch, that constantly preoccupied his thoughts. He had known instantly when she had cast a spell. A spell that would stop his little visits. He was not happy about that, as they had made a deal, that she would feed him; in more ways than one.

Now she was trying to cut-short on their deal, and it left him feeling frustrated. Little did she know, that he was actually keeping her and her little friends safe. He was keeping his new little coven imprisoned, so Lilly did not get to them.

He knew Lilly wanted to find his little crew and recruit them, but he had made sure she couldn't. She couldn't do it without getting stuck in the prison world again. After he had got the Bennett blood on the rock, all the way in Canada; he had smeared it on the ascendant he had. That way he could use it repeatedly without encountering problems. It allowed a way to go back and forth into the prison dimension, and present world. He went out and brought back humans so they could feed, but refused to let them out. Of course they were not happy with this. They had made their complaints known, but he kept making up excuses for why they had to stay in the prison-world. It helped they had developed some kind of Stockholm syndrome too. Most of them didn't like the idea of stepping out into the modern world. They had asked him to give them all the details, and he had agreed. As long as they stayed where they were.

Why was he doing it? He hadn't the slightest idea. He knew it had something to do with Bonnie. That if they got out and joined Lilly, she would be in trouble. He could not have that. The only person in the world she would ever have to fear, was him. He would make sure of that.

He reached the destination he had been seeking. Tyler-Lockwood residence. He remembered from his last encounter with the jock. He was initially going to torture her other friends first, as the jock did not seem like much of a threat. Still, he had also left Bonnie in the prison world, which meant he would be getting a dose of revenge.

He opened the lock with magic, entering silently. Vampire-speed had it's perks when it came to sneaking around. He crept into Tyler's bedroom, as he lay asleep. Placing a hand just above his head, without touching ; he sought his worst fear.

It appeared his worst fear was claustrophobia, as he got images of being locked in a cage - or confined space. He was a bit puzzled when a full moon flashed into Tyler's mind. If Kai did not know any better, he would say he was a werewolf. He had always assumed they were fairy tales made up by his coven, then again; he knew vampires were real.

He immediately tapped into his mind, changing his dreams. He switched it to a nightmare, where Tyler was locked in a cage in a dark-damp-dungeon.

A smile played on his lips when the boy started to breath heavily, kicking and screaming to be 'let out'. _One down, six to go._ He was excited just thinking about it.

He headed to another house near by, that happened to belong to that blonde-cheerleader friend of Bonnie's. Caroline Forbes, from what he could remember. He thought the blonde was more harmless than the other friends. He remembered healing her mother Liz Forbes of the vampire-magic-blood she had ingested, and knew that her mother must have been ill during the time Bonnie was in prison. Not that he saw it as an excuse. His motto had always been - if he had to suffer, so would everyone else. It was what had made him kill his coven in the first place. Still, he knew Bonnie was fond of her, and would take it easy on the blonde.

He was more careful this time round, as the other friends were all vampires. Apart from Matt, the resident human of the gang. He was thankful he didn't need to touch others to use this power. Unlike when he drew magic, he didn't have to touch them or put much effort in.

For the blonde, he decided to add a little humor into the dream. During his stint out of prison, he had been catching up on a lot of movies he had missed. One he remembered being about cheerleaders. He had watched it after finding out Bonnie was a cheerleader. He thought it was adorable that she used to be one, and wished he could see her current self in the outfit.

Manipulating her dreams, he placed one where the blonde was a cheerleader. Like the movie, she was cheering with a team in front of a big crowd. She finds herself topless in front of everyone, and the crowd sits there jeering.

He almost laughed aloud at the thoughts going through his head at that. The blonde was very stubborn, and constantly worried over her appearance; she would hate the humiliation. It was the perfect set up. Her shocked face, followed by a deep frown, showed him it was working.

He was laughing into his hand as he went out her left the poor blonde to suffer her humiliating nightmare. He did a mental-check list, and ticked off the Caroline and Tyler.

He was going to go after Stefan next. Damon would be last, as he was top of his list of people he wanted to torture. _I will enjoy torturing that stupid dick. Just wait till I get my hands on him._

He was still in Caroline's house, and was glad to find Stefan was in the next room. He guessed they must have been seeing each other. Or fuck-buddies, he had learnt was the new term for it. It certainly made his mission easier having them both there. Although, he wasn't really interested in Stefan Salvatore. It was his brother he wanted to suffer, not him. He didn't really know anything about him, other than their relation.

He tried to rack his memory of what he had heard in 1994. Damon had mentioned his brother had been a ripper, and a wimp, from the way Damon described him. He didn't really count Damon's words as solid facts. The idiot loved himself too much, of course he would belittle anyone but his own reflection.

Placing his hand over Stefan, he plagued his mind with dreams of his ripper self. He knew Stefan apparently was no longer a ripper, and it would be a nice way to torment him. He showed him flashing images of his ripper self killing people he loved. He could almost hear Stefan's mind screaming in protest at the thoughts.

" _No_ , no please" Stefan whispered. The sweat dripping off him, as he tossed and turned in anguish.

Kai decided his work was done. It would be enough to torture him, and he honestly had bigger fish to fry.

He was relieved to feel the cool air when he got outside. It was nice being out of the prison world, even for a short while. The prison world was bitter-cold and constantly snowing. He preferred the sunny hot weather of his previous prison. Still, his discomfort was a small price to pay if it meant he could protect Bonnie Bennett.

He mentally pictured his list of victims. Only 3 names remained - Elena, Damon, and Alaric. There was Matt , but he wasn't too worried about him. He would have fun haunting the shit out of them.

 _Ready or not, here I come._ He laughed with glee, almost dancing on the spot. This would be fun.


	4. Deal with the Devil

**Deal with the Devil**

* * *

She couldn't leave like she had wanted to. It was still her plan to leave mystic falls, but for now she had to help clear up the mess her friends made. _One last time. Damn, I sound like a broken record. I should let them clean up their own mess for once._

she wasn't going to, as usual. There was one thing she had to do that was important. Lilly had managed to be subdued for now, but Kai was another matter entirely.

She didn't dare mention her erotic dreams of him. She was afraid she would want to find him, and make them real. She preferred to think of it as a nightmare she had no control over. Although that was not entirely true. The dream had been far from being a nightmare. If only nightmares were _that_ pleasurable.

Her clueless friends had given her the duty of convincing him not to harm them, or Jo's unborn twins. She couldn't believe they had even suggested it. As if she was the perfect candidate to convince Kai Parker to commit to peace, instead of vengeance. One erotic dream was not enough to convince her that she had any effect on Kai and his psychopathic tendencies. He was still an unhinged warlock out of blood, _literally_. She was still the same resident witch that gave up her life to help her careless friends.

No matter the tune; it was always the same old song. Her life kept repeating like an overplayed video, till it began to glitch. She felt like she couldn't keep functioning this way. Yet, she felt conditioned to continue her usual way of life. Only the part of her that wasn't an idiot, questioned this way of living.

She splashed cold water on her face. She had covered the bathroom mirror with a towel, after Kai had last entered her mind and dream. She bet she looked like shit, even if she couldn't check her appearance. She rubbed her hands against her face, sighing in frustration. Her friends voices kept popping up in her mind. It was causing a lot conflict with her resolve.

 _"Bonnie, you can't let that psycho and his friends kill us," Damon's worried voice was loud in her mind._

 _"Bonnie, I know this is hard, but they will kill Jo and the babies," Elena had said, trying to sound reasonable._

 _"You can't let my wife and our children die, Bonnie," came the asshole Alaric's voice, as if he had the right to ask her to do anything._

The docile part of herself wanted to listen, but the bitterness would not disappear. If only they were this determined when it came to saving her life. Still, she was worried about Jo and the babies. They thought that Kai might target her, now she found out she was having twins. Kai would not want to lose power over Gemini coven, if the twins were born. She would have to do this for them.

She picked up her the old dusty grimoire, that her grams had left for her. She was dressed to go to bed, but sleep seemed so far away as she scanned the heavy book. She was trying to find a spell to to enter Kai's dream. She honestly had no idea that vampires could enter dreams. It wasn't till she questioned Damon, after her little dream with Kai. He told her they had the ability. She of course had given him a mouth-fall, for keeping that helpful information to himself. After all the vampires she had to face, it would have at least been nice to know they could do it.

She had spent ages the previous night searching for some kind of spell that would allow her to enter Kai's mind. Or at least get in contact with him. She was thankful when her eyes found a spell that seemed similar to what she was looking for. The spell was to let a witch's consciousness enter someones dream or mind. It was the same ability the vampires used, but of course with witches there was always a price to pay. It would take a lot of energy to stay in that persons dream, and deplete their psychical body as an energy source. She had got over the nose bleeds she had gotten when she first used magic, and did not like the sound of being vulnerable again. Lucky for her that her ancestors magic was more powerful than her own. Problem was she could not use magic when she became spirit, the book stated. It was like when she was a ghost. She would not have use of her powers, and her body would grow tired from the amount of energy to sustain spirit form.

Sighing, she flung the book on the bed. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. If it were not for the thought of Jo's babies dying if she didn't do something, she wouldn't have bothered. Her friends were vampires. _They should be able to take care of themselves by now,_ she thought bitterly _._ She was not immortal like them, which they seemed to forget all the time. She could be hurt far worse than them. She also did not have all the time in the world, like they did. Still, she valued lives and felt it was her duty to at least make sure Jo and her babies were safe.

Placing a finger near the chant, reading the English translation first. Although she was becoming fluent in Latin, after studying spells, she still liked to get a feel for the words in translation. 'Immisi spiritum meum intra somnia' which translated into 'let my spirit enter dream'. She was supposed to focus on the person she wanted to meet in dream world, and repeat the chant till she felt herself become full consciousness. She closed her eyes, and readied her hands on the book. She had done this countless times, but the fear of seeing Kai was strong in her mind. If it was Klaus or Silas, she would have been fine. The thought of seeing Kai, after _that_ night, made the butterflies in her stomach flutter voraciously.

"Immisi spiritum meum intra somnia," she repeated. Focusing on Kai in her mind, ignoring her uneasiness.

She felt her body become light. As if she was floating in mid-air, weightless. It was like being in a deep sleep, but still conscious. It felt good to not really _feel_ anything. That was until she found herself pressed against something cold and sticky.

Opening her eyes, she could see she was face-down in snow. _What is it with him and snow? Can't he dream of the Bahamas?_

She pushed herself up off the ground. Noticing she was in her pale pink pajamas. Her pink night top had a picture of a bear holding ice cream, with the words 'yummy' in big letters. She wanted to cry out in embarrassment. Why the hell didn't she think to change before she did the spell? Kai was hardly going to take her seriously, _dressed like this_.

She looked at her surroundings. It was the same as when she had been there before. It was definitely the 1903 prison world. Snow covering every surface, including the trees of the lush green forest near her. There was the little cabin a few steps away from her. She could see a bright light coming from the windows, as if it was being occupied. She was hoping she had time to get herself together. She felt that all too familiar feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Well hello there, didn't think I would see _you_ so soon." She knew that voice instantly. It plagued both her sweet dreams and nightmares.

 _Nightmares_. She thought of her worst fears, one being drowning to death. The thought filled her mind before she could stop it. She felt the snow covered earth under her suddenly shake. Before she had time to jump away, it had caved into the frozen body of water beneath the surface. She felt herself submerge into the depths of icy water. She was a good swimmer, but the coldness of the water froze her limbs, turning them into heavy weights. It rendered her unable to move. The chill in her bones from the ice-water felt like tiny shards piercing her all over. She tried to call for help, but ended up with a mouth full of water instead. Her throat burned from feeling like she was swallowing blocks of ice.

She felt her body seize up, ready to give in. Then she felt herself back on the ground again. She no longer felt water surrounding her, and her knees were against something solid. Her lungs still burnt from the impact, and she felt the need to expel the cold liquid stuck in the back of her throat.

She turned and coughed up as much of it as she could. Opening her eyes to check where she was, she was back where she had started. She was sitting just above where the hole had formed, and now it was covered. As if the whole thing had never happened. _What the hell is this? The bastard, he tried to kill me?_

She turned her burning anger on Kai, who stood there looking innocent. He was in the same clothes as last time. Black jumper, paired with a long black coat that blew in the chilly wind. His eyes held a look she could not quite distinguish. He looked slightly worried, but amused none the less.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you think? you stupid bastard! You almost _killed_ me," she screamed back in fury. She should have expected it, but she had honestly thought that he was passed trying to kill her by now. Especially after their _little encounter_ previously.

"Uhhh, No I i didn't Bon. This was all _you_. In fact, I just _saved_ your life. You're welcome, by the way," he smiled. Looking like butter wouldn't melt.

"Saved me? What are you talking about? And what do you mean this is _my_ fault?" she was still recovering from the trauma of what just happened, and had no patience for his games.

"Well it looks like you tried to get into my head, am I right? Such a _naughty girl_. What just happened was subconscious on your part. See this isn't _my_ dream Bonnie, it's actually yours. I felt you trying to connect with me, enter my mind, and decided to meet you here. You could say you entered _La-La Land."_ He sounded too cheerful for her liking. Like a child receiving a gift they had always wanted.

"I don't understand, the spell was to get inside _your_ dream. How did we get in _mine_?" She didn't understand the full mechanics of the spell, but she was sure it stated going into the other persons mind.

"Honestly, it's all a little confusing and new to me too. Let's just say with the vampire ability to manipulate dreams, and my witchy woo powers, I can't be manipulated. I'm the one with the _power_ to get inside minds . No spell, especially the _lame one_ you used, can work on me unless I _let it._ " His face was smug, as usual.

"You're saying I caused myself to drown?" she was trying her best to understand the situation. She had not really had time to research the spell thoroughly. _I should have. Why didn't I think before jumping into this? Oh I know, I was trying to play savior, again._

 _"_ Pretty much. It's all based on your thoughts Bon. If fears are playing in the back of your mind, then your dream will make it happen. Just like real dreams. Apart from the spell makes you consciously aware of everything, where as you're not really fully present when you're dreaming. It's a pretty dangerous spell to be honest. I'm surprised you did it. Trying to save your moronic friends, _again_?" He had that all-knowing look she hated.

When she didn't reply, he decided to continue with his lecture.

"You know my brother Joey tried that spell once. Little brat thought he could prank me when I was asleep. Stupid little kid did not realize I had spent years learning spells, even if I didn't have my own powers. Well he soon learnt you should never try to enter the mind of a psychopath. I used a counter spell, and he ended up in his own nightmares. Which followed a zombie apocalypse, and falling down a long flight of stairs. Took most of our coven to heal him and wake the idiot up. You see the side effects of the the spell are sustained psychical injuries, _and_ going into a coma if you use too much energy," he pointed out, like it should have been obvious to her.

She was too shocked to speak. If she had known that those were the consequences of the spell, she wouldn't have done it in the first place. She had just made herself more vulnerable to Kai and his evil antics. At least before, although she felt the psychical effects like you do in dreams, she was not at risk of going into a coma or suffering injuries when she awoke. _Why is it so unfair? I try to do a good thing, and I always end up suffering the consequences._

"Try not to overwhelm yourself Bonnie. Here." He bent down towards her.

He touched her shoulder, and she flinched. He ignored it of course. His palm against her shoulder began to feel warm. She could feel her whole body heating up at the the simple touch. It was not just the feeling she usually had when he touched her, but magic too. He was warming her up with his magic. She felt touched by the gesture.

"Can I just say, I dig those jammies. You look absolutely _adorable_ in them." His sweet smile was heating her up more than the magic had.

"Thanks, I guess." She felt the blazing heat rush to her cheeks. She so didn't want to blush over a compliment from Kai Parker, but her body kept betraying her.

She felt him pull her up, so she could stand. Her limbs felt much better after his _magic touch_. One minute she was looking into his sky-blue eyes, the next he was gone.

She looked around anxiously, wondering what game he was playing. She jumped when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I _missed_ _you_ Bon. Did you come back for a round two of our last session?" he whispered into her ear. Causing her to shiver, but not from the cold.

"No, I didn't come here for _that._ " She was sure he was pouting like a little boy.

" _Shame_. Why did you want to see me so badly? Not like _you_ to seek me out," he was stroking her hair back, pressing heated kisses into her neck. She cursed her treacherous body for leaning into his touch.

"Jo is having twins," she said with great hesitation. She didn't know if telling him was the right thing to do, but that is why she had come in the first place. To convince him to leave them be. Although, she had now ended up at _his mercy_ in doing so.

"I guessed as much," he laughed into the skin of her neck. Sending heat coursing through her body, touching her most intimate parts.

"I don't want you to kill them. They're just innocent children, it's not their fault they're being born into your creepy ass coven." She honestly thought the Gemini coven was the cause of Kai's corruption. Not that it excused his behavior, but she could sort of see how it had helped shape him into the crazy warlock he had become. They were the most messed up coven she had ever heard of. She had always loved the idea of being part of a coven, seeing as Bennett's were lone witches. After seeing how a powerful coven like Gemini worked, she was glad she was never part of one.

"True, but unlike _you_ Bonnie, I don't do anything for _free._ " She felt a smile playing on his sinister lips, and felt his hands tighten around her waist. He was making her feel lightheaded with desire. _Did he always have this effect on me?_

"What do you _want_ then?" she had meant to sound agitated, but it came out breathy.

"What do you _think_ I want?" his hands were traveling up her cute night-shirt, causing her breath to hitch. As his warm hands touched the cold skin of her abdomen. He smiled remembering the little love bites he had given her last time. He noticed she had gone silent.

"Well there is _something_ you can do for me. Ever since becoming this weird hybrid mix, blood is just not enough for me. I mean sure I love it. I always had a thing for blood, even when I was a witch. It's still not feeding me like it should. My new little vampire crew told me it's because I'm a hybrid, that blood might not be enough for me. In that last little dream we shared, I got everything _I need_. I felt so full of energy after that _little session_ of ours. Basically sucking the life force out of someone. I guess i sort of turned into some sort of incubus? I mean I do have the _sexual appeal._ " He said with such arrogance, it made her want to slap him.

"You're not feeding on my life force or whatever, Kai." She didn't want to be hurt. She had been hurt enough in the past. She had experienced what it was like when he siphoned her magic, and did not fancy experiencing that pain.

"It's not the same thing Bonnie. This is different from when I take magic. It's not painful. If anything, it's _pleasurable,_ " his voice that was both seductive and persuasive, was drawing her in.

"Fine, but you leave Jo and the babies alone?" she didn't know why she was getting him to make promises. He had lied before, why should she believe he would keep it? She wanted to. She had to believe he would keep his word this time.

"Scout's honor," he continued with his heated kisses against her neck.

"I doubt you were a Scout," she tried not to moan, as his warm fingers did a slow massage at the base of her spine.

"I _was_ actually. I meant what I said Bonnie, I won't lie to you _this time._ " He spun her around to face him, so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"So it's a deal?" she held out her hand for him to shake. Even though she never liked shaking hands with anyone. As a witch, she used to sometimes get premonitions when she touched people. Her psychic powers meant she could sense things about them. Although, Kai was also a witch, so maybe her senses would be skewed.

"Deal." He shook her hand in agreement. His eyes bore into her, dark and possessive. His intense look caused chills to rush down her spine like the ice water. She felt a little of her energy drain out of her at that moment. It was not like when he stole her magic. It was more like a small brush against her non-psychical body. Like he was taking tiny sips of her energy. It made her feel a little tired, but nothing too detrimental.

As if touching her hand was not enough, he brought her body closer to his. Pressing his eager mouth against her waiting lips. It was only a light touch. His lips teased her own, rubbing against their softness. He drained her a little bit more, but made sure it was the smallest amount. He didn't want to risk taking too much.

"Next time," he stopped kissing her for a moment. " _I_ choose the location," he whispered against her mouth.

She was going to ask him what he meant, but she found herself fainting. It felt like she was being sucked through a black hole. She felt like she was flying at a rapid speed, that she had no control over. Before she knew what was happening, she woke up in her bed.

She was in the same pajamas. Her hair was still wet, and she felt her neck and spine still tingling from his touch. Her grimoire was still where she left it on the bed, and there was a small note beside it. She didn't remember leaving that there. She grabbed it and looked at the words written down.

 _I will keep my promise. Make sure to have my payment ready next time, k? I plan to collect._

 _Kai xxx_

She looked at the words in amazement. She couldn't get her head around what just happened, and what she had agreed to. _Well done Bonnie! You just made a deal with the devil._


	5. Rapture

**A/N: So if anyone reads and likes this chapter, please drop me a line to let me know. Any feedback is appreciated. I'm not sure yet, if I will continue this. Big thanks to all those that reviewed previous chapters. Nice to know you liked it, as I was going to originally leave it as one-shot.**

* * *

 **Rapture**

* * *

 **previously:**

He was going to bring down rapture on Bonnie's two idiotic friends. He wanted his winter-wonderland prison, to be painted in their blood.

As a witch, sacrificial displays had always been prominent in his childhood. The whole 'merging of the twins' in itself, was a sacrificial movement. The coven would watch as the two twins literally ate each other's souls, till one died from weakness. The one left standing, would be crowned the new leader of the coven. His father would stand at the front to witness the whole thing. Watching his children try and kill each other. What could be more sacrificial than that?

Bonnie-freaking-Bennett, was the answer. The girl had a death wish when it came to choosing her friends. He couldn't believe a powerful witch such as herself, would be manipulated to sacrifice herself countless times for her moronic pals.

The cycle would stop now. He would make sure of it. Where, how, and when Bonnie died; would be determined by him, and him alone.

He looked at the two idiots before him now. Both unconscious on the bed of snow before him. Damon Salvatore, his arch-nemesis, and his stupid companion Alaric-whatever his name was. Silly nightmares were not enough for the kind of torture he wanted to cause them.

First, he would have to separate them.

They would receive their torture separately, as it should be. With a wave of his hand, he sent Alaric away. Leaving only Damon behind. The dark blue hue off the sky, and pure fallen snow, provided the perfect torture backdrop. Might as well have a scenic view, when he took pleasure in causing them pain. It was the dimensional-hell that Damon had plotted with Bonnie, to leave him in. Now it was his world, and he would show Damon who was master here.

"Wakey wakey," he said in a sing-song voice.

He got down on bended knee, and watched as Damon woke up.

"I should have known you were behind this," Damon grumbled. He brushed some of the ice cold snow from his jacket.

"That's right Damon, you know me _so_ well! we are like best buddies, right? except, best buds don't leave each other stranded in a _prison world_ ," his cheerful grin was still in place, not giving way to the malice that lay underneath.

"So you're gonna what? Torture me like the crazy son-of-a-bitch, you are? been through worse," Damon's smile was smug.

"My mother did have a tendency to act like a bitch, so not wrong there. Torture you? nice idea," he stood up and smiled down at him.

He gave the vampire one of his best aneurisms. Making sure his blood vessels popped like squeezed grapes. He added a little extra torture. The same torture he had performed on Damon's little girlfriend, turning his blood into acid. So it literally burned him from the inside. He could see Damon's skin turn a nice shade of red, and his veins were almost popping out of his skin like snakes. He held his head, and gritted his teeth. Much to Kai's annoyance, the bastard had yet to scream. _Should have expected that._ He thought bitterly.

"Is that all you got? I'm glad you didn't just go for the usual aneurism. I mean that trick got _old_ when Bonnie used it on me. Nice touch with the acid-blood, _friend_ ," Damon's laugh was mocking.

Kai simply smiled at the arrogant idiot. That was not all he had in store for him. It was nice to let his victim think that. Always good to get them feeling security, before ripping it away from them. Yet, Damon mentioning Bonnie, made him burn with fury he could not contain. He was going to have to move his plan along.

" _Aww_ Damon, always so impatient. Just like when you forced me to help you get mommy dearest out of this prison world. By the way, how is that working out for you? " Kai's smile was equally mocking.

Damon's smug smile left his face fast, as he now glowered at Kai. He knew he had hit a nerve. It was gossip among Bonnie's friends, that Damon couldn't handle his mommy. Feeling like another round of torture, he whispered another little chant. This time, it was to cause fast brain hemorrhage. Vampires recovered fast, but they still felt the effects of it. As Damon yet again, grabbed his head. Blood started to dribble from his nose, and a look of disorientation crossed his features.

He decided that was enough. It was time to bring this part of torture to a close.

"Where are my manners? I apologize Damon. I know this part of torture doesn't faze you. I mean you don't live as long as you have, and not go through torture in your life. Most of the torture, probably done on your countless victims."

Kai watched Damon, as he turned to him looking very peeved. There was blood still gushing from his nose, as he looked at Kai in an unimpressed way.

"Do you ever _stop_ _talking_?" he asked Kai, rubbing his aching temples.

"Me? never. So I bet you're guessing what type of torture I have planned for you? well I guess I can spoil the surprise," he clapped his hands like an excited child.

Damon raised an eyebrow in wariness, but didn't comment.

"You see Damon, I learnt some interesting things with my time having feelings. Gah, I don't miss those. Well any hoo, I learnt that they _hurt_. They hurt more than any psychical pain I have felt. This is coming from a guy that tried to kill himself in multiple-excruciating- ways," he smiled sweetly at Damon.

"Gotta hit them where it _really hurts_ ," he pointed to the region of his heart. Giving Damon a snarky smile, as he did so.

He was getting bored, and wanted to get this torture-show on the road. He waved his hand, and Elena appeared. Of course it was not actually the real Elena. He had already tortured that doe-eyed silly girl. This form of torture was designed specifically for Damon. He made sure to whisper a chant, that made the illusion seem very real. It talked, and formed the same facial expressions as the person in question.

"Damon, what's going on?" asked Elena's illusion.

He loved the worried look on Damon's face. His torture methods he had used just now, did not have this desired effect. Now when he saw his little girlfriend, he looked in severe pain.

 _This will be fun_. Kai could not help the maniacal laugh that took over his body.

* * *

 **Present time:**

Rapture - the carrying of a person to another place, or sphere of existence. Also, to bring ecstatic delight and ecstasy. That is what he was doing to her. She felt like Alice being dragged off into wonderland, instead of falling down a hole. No, she had been dragged down into Kai's hell kicking and screaming. Although, the screaming was not just about pain anymore. Not when she was screaming into his hot mouth, that was drowning her own. The taste of her blood still bitter in her mouth, as his tongue explored hers. She felt his body vibrate with pleasure at the sound of her scream, captured between their kiss.

It was like no kiss she had ever had. It was one of both anger and passion combined. There was a power play to it. One where they both wanted to rip each other apart, and enjoy themselves at the same time. It didn't help that Kai had been the first guy to ever give her an orgasm. She had only slept with Jeremy once, due to the fact she was an anchor at the time. She had been in so much pain with the dead passing through her, she could barely enjoy her first time. They had tried again, but she just couldn't enjoy herself with the fear of the dead lurking around. It made her want to cry in disgust that it was Kai who gave her the best pleasure she had ever known. Who would have saw _that_ one coming.

He continued to bite at her tongue with his teeth, before moving onto her neck. He was nibbling on it like a hungry little vampire. Then licking to sooth the bite marks. She didn't want to arch her hips to meet his, or moan in ecstasy. She couldn't help the reactions she was having to him. His adventurous hands were trailing up the curves of her hips, seeking skin. His mouth was so warm against her cold skin, that she felt the heat spreading through her like wildfire. She wanted more, even though she knew they should stop.

He ripped part of her shirt down, exposing her shoulder. He settled there, biting at the skin like he was trying to mark her. Brand her as his own. His fingers were in the waistband of her jeans, going into further dangerous territory. He gently cupped her where she needed him most, causing her to gasp aloud. He seemed to love it when she did that.

His magic was all around him. It felt warm and electric, like their sizzling passion in this moment. She wanted to trace the energy with her fingers. As she felt the air around her. It was like touching the flame of a candle. It was burning hot, and sent little electric tingles through her fingers. She wanted to get closer to it. She found herself pressing her lips into his collar bone, before licking his skin. Trying to taste the magic that surrounded him. It was like licking a battery as a kid, just to see what it tastes like. It was the same acidic taste in her mouth, that stung her tongue a little.

She heard him hiss, and his fingers dug into her hips painfully.

They both wanted to torture each other in various ways. Seeking pleasure.


	6. Taste

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS M - for it's slight steaminess. ;) I left the story at T, and will maybe have M moments (I will give a heads up first.). It's Bonkai though, and things always end up getting steamy.**

 **Please review and let me know if you like it :). Helps keep up my motivation.**

 **words under title are made up by me. Chapter song-influence: 'every me and every you ' by Placebo.**

* * *

 **Taste**

 _I want to taste you. All of you, till I can't get enough._

 _Your taste, like you, is so deliciously evil._

* * *

 **Previously (continued):**

"Elena, it's _alright_ ," Damon reassured his girlfriend.

Kai secretly laughed at the fact Damon was worried over an illusion. Granted, it was a spectacular piece of magic. He was very proud of his handy-work, as he watched Damon cast illusion-Elena an anxious look.

"She has nothing to do with this, send her _back_ ," Damon demanded in a furious manner.

Kai simply smiled at him, not giving anything away.

"Actually, she does have something to do with this, _Friend_. I'm here because you left me here, she's here because you pissed me off. Bonnie got dragged here, because you helped manipulate her into leaving me here. So we're all here, because of _you_ , " Kai's features shifted into annoyance.

Damon's face dropped at the sound of Bonnie's name, giving way to his inner guilt. Kai watched out of interest. Illusion-Elena continued to stand there looking like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Bonnie's _here_?" Damon asked, not really believing it.

Kai instantly felt that anger burn within him. He didn't like the sound of Bonnie's name on Damon's lips. He had no clue why. He didn't mind it before, when they had been all cozy in the 1994 prison world. Or when he had returned with those dreaded feelings, and Damon was the only way he could get access to her. Now he had full access to _his_ Bonnie, he didn't want Damon's interference.

"Don't you worry about her, she's fine with _me_. You should stick to your own kind, _blood-bag."_

Damon looked like he was about to argue, so Kai made illusion-Elena start babbling again.

"Damon, we need to get out of here! we have to leave this place," she pleaded. She sounded like a scared little rabbit.

It delighted Kai, as Damon's attention shifted back to his vampire girlfriend. He didn't want to hear him utter Bonnie's name again. Then he would be forced to kill the annoying vampire.

"You should listen to her Damon. Oh wait, I just remembered something. I might have brought your little friend here too. Must have slipped my mind. Just like when you neglected to tell Bonnie that _I_ was the one, that saved her ass. That really pissed me off," he smirked at Damon's agitated face.

"You listen to be you little punk-" Damon didn't get to finish what he was going to say.

Kai had sent another wave of pain his way. Making Damon curl up in pain. Then he waited till the vampire recovered, before sending a stake into his vampire-girlfriend. Illusion-Elena cried out in pain, and kai had to say that he was impressed by the scream. You would think she was the real Elena, and not a figment of his magical imagination.

" _Stop_ , leave her alone," Damon gritted out in pain.

Kai made a gesture of not being able to hear him, while smiling in delight. He twisted the stake further into fake-Elena'a flesh, making sure her scream pierced the vampire's heart. He loved watching Damon's eyes fill with anguish and fear. _So the stubborn bastard does have a weakness, of course it would be a girl_ , Kai mused.

Not that Kai was one to talk. He himself had become captivated by a petite-feisty little morsel named Bonnie Bennett. He let Damon suffer with pain for a few more minutes, while watching the love of his life be tortured. Then he decided to give the vampire a small break.

"So Damon, since I'm a generous guy," Kai began. Damon rolled his eyes in response.

Kai smiled and continued.

"I will let you make a choice. You can help your little girlfriend here, _or_ save your friend. Who by the way, is about to be chased and eaten by my little vampire-witch-crew. Or you can save yourself, which I'm sure you love more than either of them. Tick-tock," he grinned.

Taking as much pleasure as he could from Damon's tortured look. _I always win_. Kai laughed like a maniac, till he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **Presently:**

The scented roses were a lovely touch, but not enough. The scent did entice him, but he wanted to eat Bonnie up with a sweet memory in place. Then he could create a new one, that overrides the haunting skeletons in his closet.

Sweet memories was not something he had stored up in his tortured-psychopathic-mind. Maybe a few of him and Jo. Him and his twin learning to ride a bike. Jo's first tooth falling out, and him laughing at how naive she was to believe in the tooth fairy. Beating his little brother Joey at Mario for the first time. Eating his first taco, and setting fire to his other bratty sister's barbie dolls.

All those were sweet, but he didn't want to think of his siblings now. Those memories did not bring him as much joy, as Bonnie whimpering in pleasure beneath him.

Euphoria - was the best way to describe how he felt. Hearing her sweet little gasps, as he continued to feel her body in awe. He was shirtless, while she still wore clothes. He didn't know when the little minx had managed to get his shirt off. He never really could pay full attention when she was near.

Then a great memory came to his mind. He could not even remember if it was real or not. Forty years was along time, and his memory was hazy at best. Although, one can never fully trust memories. As memories tended to be biased, or at least his were. In his mind, he was not the true villain of the story. It was his father, more than himself. He did not deny he was a devil in the making, though. That there were many things wrong with him. That he had committed serious crimes. Yet, Bonnie helped wipe his mind clean. He couldn't even remember his own damn name, when she made little noises of pleasure.

He did remember feeling another moment of euphoria. His father had decided to take them fruit picking. A gesture to make up for the fact his mother died, after giving birth to the blonde wonder-twins. His father had even invited him along. That was not a usual thing, but Jo had begged him. Of course Kai had avoided them all. Instead Jo had brought some delicious fruity pink champagne. They had a little picnic on top of one of the hills, before she excused herself to go babysit his other bratty siblings.

He had laid down on the blanket, closing his eyes feeling at peace. The champagne had made him feel more bubbly than his usual sombre self, and the smell of flowers and fruit soothed his senses. The thick grass around him made him feel like he was in a secluded dream-world. Like he felt now. He was the one creating the dream she was now trapped in, but he felt trapped in the dream too.

He closed his eyes and let the taste of the champagne he had drank that time, now fill his mouth. He remembered the taste of berries and roses, a swirling mixture that was fizzy on his tongue. Without being fully aware, the rose petals combined with the mixture. As they were suddenly soaked by it. He had not even been aware he had summoned the water to change into the champagne he remembered fondly.

"Kai!" Bonnie gasped.

Her clothes were soaking wet, and the rose petals floated around them. Smell of the berries and flowers filling both their senses. He stuck his head in-between the curve of her delicious neck, and licked the bite marks that marred her skin. She moaned in what he hoped was pleasure, as she wrapped herself more around him. He felt like he was back in that sweet memory, where he lay watching the ants attack the picnic basket. They wanted to eat the contents whole, just like he wanted to do with Bonnie.

Not even wasting any time, he flicked his wrist and had her clothes disappear. Leaving her in nothing but underwear and a bra. He took a minute to witness the heaven beneath him. That didn't seem right to him. _Hell_ was supposed to be at the bottom, and _heaven_ \- at the top. Yet with them, the roles felt reversed.

He could only stare at her beautiful tanned skin, that glistened from sweat and champagne droplets. Her hands dragging his head back to her chest, woke him up. She seemed to be feeling the same euphoria, as she explored his naked chest with her hands. She dragged her nails down his neck and back, before softly touching muscular arms and chest. Her touch burnt him in a good way. He wanted to lay there and let her touch him for as long as she wanted.

She seemed to be urging him awake with her body, wanting him to return the favor. So he did. He licked her chest with his hungry tongue, tasting the delicious sweet-fruity water from her skin. Along with the roses, and the musk from her skin; it was beyond enticing. He licked to where the swell of her breasts lay waiting. Then he bit down gently, causing her to gasp and arch into him. She grabbed his head, and he was about to pull away. He couldn't fully control his new vampire/incubus urges, and hoped she understood that. She did, as she grabbed his head and returned his mouth to the same place settled above her breasts.

He smiled into her skin, letting out a sigh. _Oh Bonnie, you will be the death of me. A good death._ He chuckled, and the rumbling of his chest touching her torso made her moan louder.

After licking the few juicy bits of blood that fell from the skin he had bitten, he bit down on the bra. Dragging it down with his teeth. He watched her reaction, a mixture of pleasure and surprise. He threw it into the corner.

He started near the soft skin of the abdomen, he loved to bite so much. He licked her skin clean, causing her to shiver in anticipation. He then licked a trail further up her stomach, past her belly button. Her skin tasted so good with the mixture of flowers and champagne that bubbled and lapped their skin like sea-waves. It felt like they were floating in a ocean, the only two people in the world.

He nipped lightly near the ribcage under her breasts, causing her to arch her back further. He had a beautiful view of her body now. All his, to lavish how he wanted. He soothed the bites with his tongue, and licked his way up to where her nipples stood, hardened by arousal. He licked the swell of her breast, before taking one of the nipples in his mouth. Sucking it softly with his mouth, instead of his teeth. He wanted to show his softer side to her.

She cried out loud, and dug her fingers into his hair. He loved the way she did that. He sucked slightly harder, till she was pleading him with to keep going. He loved that most, the way she begged for his touch. He continued then to lick every drop of champagne off her breasts and chest. He took her hands, and brought her arms above her head. He whispered a chant to keep her in place, so he could have his wicked way with her.

She didn't look happy at first, and the pouty little mouth of hers was too much for him to resist. He bent down and grabbed the lower lip between his teeth, gently tugging. She let out a harsh intake of breath, that tickled his own lips. Their eyes staring at each other, full of lust and need.

He felt the fizzy alcohol around them, continue to bubble around their bodies. It coated the arms he held, and he couldn't resist wanting to lick them clean too. Her sweet-skin deserved to be worshiped. It was easy to move up to where her hands lay under his. She was so tiny, compared to him. She looked up at him, anticipation in her eyes. He smiled down at her, before licking his tongue down the skin of her arms. She let out a louder moan, wrapping herself around him in desperation. Her breasts and flat stomach against his bare chest, was driving him crazy.

He kissed her luscious mouth deeply, wanting her experience the same delicious tastes swirling around in his mouth. Taste of her skin and the champagne, making him feel drunk. She sighed in satisfaction when his tongue licked at her own. His mouth capturing all her delicious moans she kept making.

They were stuck between heaven and hell. Both reaching so high, only to realize their souls were sinking lower. Neither cared, when the in-between felt so good.


End file.
